callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
L86 LSW
The L86 Light Support Weapon (LSW) is a light machine gun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is the strongest LMG in-game, however also suffers from the heaviest recoil. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 }} Singleplayer The L86 LSW makes its first, and so far, only appearance, as a Light Machine Gun in Modern Warfare 2. It appears in both the campaign and multiplayer modes with a 100-round drum magazine and ironsights. Uniquely, when the ACOG Scope attachment is equipped, it takes the appearance of the British SUSAT sight. In singleplayer, the L86 makes its only appearance in the mission Loose Ends. Three of them (complete with SUSAT sights) can be found in the room next to the kitchen on the first floor of the house. Another L86, with ironsights only, can be found in the basement of the weapon and ammo cache armory. Multiplayer The L86 is one of two already-unlocked light machine guns, and the primary weapon for the default Overwatch class. The L86 LSW has one of the highest damages per second of any weapon in the game. At close range its damage per second is beaten only by the shotguns, the G18 and MP5K, and is equal to the TAR-21 and the Vector. The L86 LSW has the highest damage per second at long range, and is able to kill in two shots with Stopping Power or three shots without it. But the L86 also has the highest recoil of all the LMGs making it difficult to use at longer ranges unless firing in short bursts. The L86 has the second fastest reload time, after the AUG HBAR. (The latter has a reload time comparable to some Assault rifles) However, the L86 has heavy recoil when firing in full-auto and its iron sights are generally disliked. As a result, it is most commonly used in conjunction with the Bling perk, with a grip and sight attachment. Like other LMGs, it also suffers from a slow ADS draw time, although this can easily be mitigated with the Sleight of Hand Pro perk. Firing in bursts or even semi-automatic shots can make the L86 more accurate at longer ranges and make it easily capable of racking up kills on maps with tight alleyways where suppressing fire is often needed. As with all Light Machine Guns (with the exception of the AUG HBAR), whenever a player puts an extended magazine attachment on the L86 LSW, the magazine size of the L86 is doubled, making it capable of holding double the ammunition in a single mag, 200 round drum - or putting the players entire inventory of ammo into a single magazine if the player is not using scavenger. This means the player could replace the Sleight of Hand perk for a different perk such as Bling, or One Man Army. Weapon Attachments *Grip *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope / SUSAT *FMJ *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Scope *Extended Mags File:l86_6.png|L86 LSW File:L86iron_6.png|Iron Sights File:L86sp_6.png|The L86 with SUSAT scope File:L86spiron_6.png|Looking down the SUSAT scope Behind the Scenes The L86 was supposed to be an L85 rifle at one point, as the L86's texture sheet has the L85's 30-round magazine on it. Its kill icon in muliplayer is still an L85. File:L86sheet.png|The L86's sheet. The magazine texture can be seen on the lower right-hand corner. Trivia *The pickup icon shows the L85 infantry rifle, rather than the L86 LSW. However in the Museum and Loose Ends, the correct pick-up icon is used. *The L86 LSW is also one of the few weapons where an attached Heartbeat Sensor will be fully visible when aiming down the sight. References Category:Weapons Category:British Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:LMGs Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated